Pray 4 Death
by GTLtheLoneWolf
Summary: The first chapter of the Left 4 Dead fanfic I'm working on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"This is a very sad time for our country,  
>and every country around our globe.<br>The recent flu season has formed a new string of the virus,  
>this one has been the most disasterous one ever.<br>Named by scientists as Influenza-Verdenara,or the Green Flu.  
>It has taken many lives from our fair nation,<br>and will continue to until an cure has been created.  
>I have the our top scientists hard at work trying to find it.<br>I thank you for for watching this emergency broadcast,  
>and hope God watches over you all.<br>Thank You, Good Night."

"A sad time?," I thought to myself," Obama sure used a light way of saying we lost over 2 million to the disease with another million in hospitals in critical conditions."

"Serioulsy, Ted? You've watched that stupid EAS twenty times already. Why don't you get your lazy butt up and come help me and Mom with dinner?" said my older sister Alison.

"Oh boy, homogenized cheese and Saltine crackers again?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well excuse me if that's the only food we have around that the goverment hasn't issued recalls on." She said back in a harsh tone.

"I'll be in the kitchen soon Snickers." A said with a half smirk-half grimace.

"How many times have I said not to call me that?" She said glaring at me.

"More than I can count . Hehe..."

I started calling her Snickers when we were on a flight to Florida, and while she was gone I dropped my Snickers candy bar, which to my knowledge landed on the floor, not her seat.  
>Well, long story short,<br>she came off the flight with the back of her pants full of chocolate and nougat.  
>She should at least be grateful I stopped calling her Sucker-Butt, but that's a different story.<p>

"Whatever," she half-shouted at me,"just come help."

"Alright, fine."

I sat up off our our couch and followed her into the kitchen, where our Mom had already had the table set.

"What took you two so long, I'm already done with the set up." She said, one eyebrow cocked.

"Sorry Mom. Ted wouldn't get his butt of the couch."

I looked over to the table and saw four neatly set spots, for Me, Snickers, Mom, and Dad.  
>It all looked pretty fancy, at which I questioned, "Umm, Mom, why'd you set the table tonight? We haven't been eating at the table since we had to eat cheese and crackers, what's so special about tonight?"<p>

She responded,"Well, even if our meals aren't 'tableworthy' doesn't mean we can't sit together as a family, does it?"

We all sat down and began to eat, when I noticed Dad wasn't there.

I asked my Mom why he wasn't here.

She said, "Oh, he's got a bit of a headache, so he decided not to come to dinner tonight."  
>Allison and I got wide-eyed and looked at each other before she asked Mom," You don't think he caught the Green Flu, do you?"<p>

"Your father has had problems with headaches for a few years, I'm sure he's fine honey."

You know those moments when your mom is always right?  
>Well I wish that this was one of these times... <p>


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, dig in I suppose." said my mother.  
>My sister started to tear up, "You...you don't think he's infected do you mom?"<br>Forcing my tears back as well, I replied, "I guess we'll just have to keep praying Snickers..."

Quickly changing her expression from despair to hatred she exlaimed, "I thought I told you not to call me that!"  
>She raised her fist to punch me.<br>My mother quickly intervened her, " Ally! You lower that fist right this instant! And as for you Ted, if you call her that one more time so help me god I will throw your Xbox out the door!"  
>I slumped back in my chair as I thought, "Go ahead, hardly anyone is on Xbox Live anymore."<p>

We all resumed eating until a blood curdling scream sounded from upstairs, followed by a loud thud.  
>Everyone ran upstairs and burst into my parent's room. Dad was gone.<br>We were all baffled as to where he could have gone, until we heard some shuffling inside of the bathroom.  
>I placed my ear against the door. What I heard inside almost gave me a heart attack.<br>"Grrrrrrrrrrr, REAAAAUGH!"

I jumped back into my mother's arms almost knocking her down.  
>Ally swallowed deep as she opened the door. "D...Dad...?"<br>There was a hard silence...  
>"EEEAAYAAAH!"<br>Suddleny some hooded thing was on top of her, trying to rip here apart.  
>I qucikly pushed off the monster and shut the door.<p>

None of us spoke, but I grabbed the broom of the floor and re-opened the door.  
>"EEEAAYA -"*SMACK*<br>The hooded beast fell to the ground, dead.  
>We sighed a breath of relief.<br>I went to go inspect the it.  
>I was petrified at what I saw.<br>"Mom, Ally, come here."

U of M hoodie, beige pants, leather shoes.  
>This was no monster. It was...<br>Dad.  
> <p>


End file.
